Kizu's Lemonade Stand - Oneshot collection
by kizukatana
Summary: Serving # 1: Voodoo - Naruto, Sasuke, New Orleans and candlewax SasuNaru Yaoi (boy x boy) Serving #2: Getting into the Christmas Spirits - Crappy holiday jobs, tequila, and a snowstorm NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1 - Voodoo SasuNaru

**Welcome to Kizu's Lemonade Stand**

To get the taste of ch 700 out of our collective psyche, I have temporarily (until ff net makes me take it down) opened this lemonade stand. Each chapter will be a lemon oneshot. Requests for the flavor of lemon came from my lovely readers. I received over 75, so I won't be able to write them all but I will write at least 3. If your idea doesn't get picked, it is more my lack of skills as a writer for not being able to write certain things well, rather than anything against your idea. Trust me! Not sure how rapidly/frequently this will be added to, but am expecting it to slowly grow over time.

**Ingredients: Hard Yaoi (Boy x Boy) **will vary between NaruSasu, SasuNaru, and SasuNaruSasu but will be lemons in every chapter. The amount of sugar will vary, but you know I don't usually like it sweet, so don't expect much of that. **18+ for this compendium.**

**Price** - Kishimoto is the only one allowed to make money off Naruto, so price is as always in reviews.

**Serving # 1: Voodoo - **Naruto went to New Orleans for spring break for some general hedonistic stress release. Somehow he found himself in the back room of a voodoo shop with a black-eyed stranger dripping red candlewax on his stomach. Sugar content is medium. Lemon content is high.

-xXx-

Naruto rolled his eyes as Kiba loaded up on Mardi Gras beads for the drunken revelry that they were going to participate in on Bourbon Street later that evening. Naruto liked to look at women's breasts as much as the next guy, but there was something about crowds of drunken college boys shouting "Show yer tits" to every girl that walked by that freaked him out a little. Luckily, other parts of the French Quarter were a little... more subdued.

But for five days, he and his best friend, Kiba, had decided to cut loose. Naruto and Kiba were on the swim team together at Northwestern University. Maintaining their athletic scholarships was the only way that either of them could ever have afforded college.

But it was exhausting. Swim practice was every morning at 6am, and weight training in the evenings. And they had to pull decent grades, or they'd lose their scholarships. Kiba wanted to go to veterinary school, and Naruto wanted to go into sports medicine, so they couldn't get by with taking the easiest possible course loads and coasting through.

Naruto's worst class this year had been psychology 101, a pit lecture with about 300 students that met at 8am. He might have made it through one entire class awake, but usually he was so exhausted and the professor seemed so far away that he had ended up sleeping through most of the lectures. Luckily his friend, Sai, wanted to major in psychology, so he took good notes and let Naruto borrow them.

They walked down Bourbon Street, checking out the different shops but mostly the bars. The Neville Brothers were playing live in one, and the pulsing music set up a low thrum in Naruto's blood as he continued drinking Sazeracs and mint juleps. It was still early though, and when Kiba started talking with a pretty college girl with long, black hair and lavender eyes who had been glancing at them and blushing for the past hour, Naruto decided to give his friend some privacy. Their usual plan was - if one of them was looking like they might get some action - the other would disappear and meet them back in the same spot two hours later. Naruto gave Kiba the thumbs up and headed out.

He was feeling just slightly buzzed, but not all-out drunk, so he figured he was still in decent enough shape to do a little shopping before the stores all closed for the evening. He wandered down a narrow, cobble-stone alley that took him in the direction of the river. The streets were already getting dark, and more than half the non-alcohol-serving shops had already closed. His attention was captured by a shop that had a large red eye over the door, and a sign that said "House of Voodoo - Gifts and Souvenirs". Naruto wanted to buy something for some of his friends back home. He had already loaded up on Tobasco sauce and beignet mix. But this looked much more interesting.

He walked in and a bell over the door chimed . He was surprised to see no one in the shop, but given that most of the bars had opened, he figured that people had already exited the tourist shops to get a head start on their drinking for the evening. He was planning to get back to that as well, as soon as he finished up here. But he still had some time to kill before he needed to meet back up with Kiba.

Naruto walked around the shop, noticing the different colored candles, powders, and scented oils. There were bottles of things labeled 'love potion' and 'instant lust'. Naruto chuckled.

"You don't believe they work?" A deep voice said directly behind him. Naruto jumped, spinning around.

A young man stood directly behind him. Naruto's only thought as he looked at the black-haired man was that he was probably the most perfect-looking person he had ever seen in real life, with his blue-black hair and dark, midnight eyes. There was an intensity to the man's presence that Naruto had never seen in anyone before. It took him a second to process the words the man had said. He forced a grin, trying to act casual and _not_ let slip any of the instant fascination that he felt for the guy. Given that he looked to be about the same age as Naruto, he assumed he was a fellow shopper. Though he hadn't heard the bell chime since he came in.

"What, believe in magic? Nah. I've taken too many chemistry classes to believe in that crap. But the store probably makes a good profit selling this shit to stupid tourists."

The man arched a perfectly shaped brow.

"So you don't believe in the power of suggestion? You think it all comes down to just science?"

Naruto was drawn into the man's eyes. He didn't think he'd ever seen eyes so black before. They were almost... hypnotic. Naruto blinked, forcing his attention back to the tiny colored bottles on the shelf.

"Well, most stories you hear about love potions are crazed girls trying to slip it into some poor guy's drink, or vice versa. Suggestion can't work if the target doesn't even know what's happening."

"Would you be willing to try an experiment, as a potential and knowing target?"

Naruto swallowed, feeling like somehow he was rapidly getting into something over his head. Two things simultaneously occurred to him. First, this guy must actually work at the shop, which means Naruto was basically insulting his business and possibly being a bit of an ass. Second, the guy seemed to be hitting on Naruto. Now, Naruto was pretty comfortable about sex and sexuality in general. He knew Sai was gay, and he really didn't care. He had definitely found men attractive, but he himself had only ever dated girls. They were his comfort zone.

There was nothing _comfortable_ about this guy. He was more... electric.

Naruto paused, not really sure what to say. He wasn't exactly sure what the guy was suggesting... that he buy some of this shit? He supposed he could, to make up for being insulting. But all feelings of guilt vanished at the boy's next words.

"What, are you _afraid_?" The dark-haired boy taunted. "I thought you said it was all just bull-shit anyway. So? What's the risk? Don't you want to prove your point?"

Naruto bristled. Obviously, the guy couldn't know it but Naruto had a really hard time turning down a dare. His friend Sai had actually written his term paper on the potential reasons for why in their psych class. Yet another reason that Naruto was never taking another course from that stupid department again in his life.

"I'm not _scared_, bastard. I just... I'm here on spring break to have fun, not waste my time with stupid shit like this," Naruto bluffed, feeling a sense of unease at the intense and somehow _knowing_ look that the other man was giving him. Like he somehow knew things about Naruto, about what made him tick.

"Well, this won't take that much time," the man said, taking a step closer. Naruto felt his pulse rise as the guy got into his personal space. "And who knows? Maybe it will end up being 'fun' as well."

Naruto decided to write the brief wash of dizziness that assailed him to the fact that he was still a bit buzzed. "Fine, whatever. Just tell me what I need to do, asshole."

"What's your name, anyway?" Naruto asked, realizing that they hadn't introduced themselves to each other.

"Sasuke," the boy replied with a smirk. He didn't ask for Naruto's name, which Naruto found rude and Naruto decided he wasn't going to give it to him if he decided to ask for it later.

Sasuke went over and turned the store sign to 'closed'. "Come to the back room with me," he said tersely.

Naruto blinked, realizing that the shopkeeper seemed to be suggesting something more than Naruto simply buying one of the touristy bottles. He hesitated, not quite sure what to do. The front door was unlocked, so he could leave if things got creepy. Maybe the guy was just going to have Naruto smell on of their 'potions' and see if he was overcome with lust? Naruto almost snickered. Like that would ever happen.

Sasuke turned to see why Naruto was just standing there. The heat coming from his eyes made Naruto almost shiver. "Hurry up. I don't have all night," the raven said.

"Asshole," Naruto mumbled under his breath, wishing he had just said no to the stupid dare in the first place. But it was too late to back out now. His stupid pride which - according to Sai - stemmed from the fact that he had grown up poor and shoved from foster home to foster home, creating a deep need for him to constantly prove his worth to others. Blah. Naruto hated psychobabble. So he ignored all the warnings he'd ever heard about not getting alone with a stranger and simply followed the young shopkeeper into the back room.

And stared.

In the center of the room was a large, black stone table with candles on pedestals surrounding it. The shelves that lined the walls were filled with different colored candles, dried herbs, and colored bottles of who-knows-what kind of liquids, including a large jar that looked like it had a chicken's foot in it.

Naruto wasn't a superstitious person by nature, but this room definitely freaked him out. If for no other reason than it meant that its owner was likely crazy.

"Take off your shirt," Sasuke said.

"What?" Naruto asked, guessing he had misheard that.

"I said, take off your shirt. I need to get a few threads of it for the ritual," Sasuke explained as though it were an everyday occurrence for shopkeepers to ask skeptical customers to go into the back and strip. Though, given the guy's looks, it wasn't outside the realm of possibility. Naruto certainly wouldn't have gone back if Sasuke had been only average looking. Or if Naruto hadn't been drinking.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, glancing slightly nervously to the still open door that led back to the main store. He looked back towards Sasuke and was surprised to see that he had taken off his own shirt, and was painting some small markings on his chiseled chest with a dark red liquid that Naruto hoped like hell was paint and not blood.

_It had to be paint, right? All that voodoo, chicken blood stuff is just stories._

Sasuke paid no attention to Naruto as he walked over to the shelves, selecting six red candles and placing them on the pedestals that surrounded the table. He lit them slowly, ritualistically, then set some incense burning. The heavy scent quickly filled the room, making Naruto feel slightly light-headed.

"Let me help you." Sasuke's voice was somehow right up against Naruto's ear, and it was making him even dizzier as he felt the man's slender fingers grasp the hem of his T-shirt before lifting it over his head. This time, Naruto was sure he didn't imagine it when the dark eyes slid over Naruto's now naked torso, pausing briefly on the tattoo that swirled over his stomach. The heat that seared out of them when they returned to meet Naruto's gaze almost made Naruto take a step back.

But Sasuke didn't touch him. He simply gestured that Naruto should take a seat on the table.

"So... ah... what kind of 'spell' are you going to try to do?" Naruto asked suddenly feeling slightly more nervous than he had before. This felt almost... real. Which was stupid, because Naruto knew there was no such thing as magic. But the dim light and flickering candles and heavy scented air was starting to mess with his head.

Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's movements as he took a small vial of blue powder and sprinkled it in a circle around Naruto on the cold, smooth tabletop. He could see the play of the toned muscles under the smooth, pale skin. _He's beautiful_. The thought floated through Naruto's increasingly hazy brain.

"It's a lust spell," Sasuke said easily, quirking an eyebrow at Naruto as though daring him to back out. When Naruto squirmed slightly but otherwise remained silent, Sasuke pulled three long threads from Naruto's worn-out T-shirt. "Have you ever been with a man?"

Naruto's eyes widened. Did he want to answer that question to a total stranger? But somehow he already was. "No... no, I... only girls."

Sasuke leaned in, this time letting his chest brush against Naruto's as he slid his fingers into Naruto's hair. Naruto felt his eyes drift closed, but the snapped open again as Sasuke pulled out three strands of his hair. He tied them with the strings from Naruto's shirt around a final red candle, then turned his attention back to Naruto.

"You like women because they're safe. You can stay in control. You don't lose yourself with them. They're comfortable to you," Sasuke said, his deep voice seeming to seep into Naruto's skin. Naruto felt his chest tighten. What, was this guy some sort of freaking mind reader? Naruto drew on every ounce of his self-restraint not to just bolt out of the room. Sasuke seemed to know his reaction anyway, based on the soft chuckle he heard.

"You won't be in control tonight," Sasuke said confidently. He lit the candle, and began chanting something in what Naruto could only guess was French Creole, but he couldn't understand any of the words. After just a minute or two, Sasuke blew out the candle and set it down next to Naruto on the table.

Naruto just looked at it for a moment, then started to laugh. "See, asshole? Nothing. I feel exactly the same as I did an hour ago." Relief washed through him as he stood up, grabbing his shirt from the small table that was against one of the walls and pulling it back on.

Sasuke leaned against the wall, looking unperturbed. "You'll be back tonight."

Naruto paused on his way out the door. "Huh?"

Sasuke smirked as he levered himself away from the wall and walked slowly towards Naruto, his gaze intense. "I said you'll be back tonight. The spell hits full force at midnight. You'll find me here. The sign will say closed, but I'll leave the door unlocked."

Naruto scowled at the arrogance that man exuded. "In your dreams, Sasuke."

Sasuke leaned forward, his lips once again brushing Naruto's ear. "No... in _yours_."

-xXx-

Naruto stumbled, laughing at something Kiba had said. He'd had way too much to drink, but that had been the plan from the start so he really didn't care. Kiba had met back up with the girl he had picked up earlier, and this time she had come with a very cute friend with pretty green eyes and pink hair. The girl was clearly interested in Naruto, but somehow Naruto... wasn't. He kept glancing at his watch, seeing the minute hand move closer and closer to midnight.

He wasn't going to go. He _totally_ didn't believe in that shit. And... there was a hot girl getting wasted right next to him, her hand resting not-so-subtly on his thigh.

But every time he looked at her, all he could see was how she was _not_ like the guy from the shop. Her eyes were pretty, but not that soul-sucking black that Naruto had been drawn to. Her hair was pink and girly, rather than jet-black and spiky. Her body was soft and curved, while Sasuke's was hard and lean.

She was exactly Naruto's type. But Sasuke was... exactly what Naruto _wanted._

Naruto realized that he'd made his choice. He could blame it on the alcohol, or the spell, or just the fact that he was in New Orleans and he'd never see the guy again so he might as well go for it. With hastily made apologies and a shocked look from Kiba, Naruto said he had to meet someone and would see Kiba back at the hotel before morning.

He stumbled out of the bar, feeling an almost irresistible pull. He realized that he had just been wandering the streets earlier that day and didn't have any clue where the shop was. He tried asking people about a voodoo shop, but there were many and Naruto wasn't sure of the exact name anymore. Plus most of the people were just drunken tourists like himself, the locals being smart enough to stay away until the insanity of Mardi Gras had passed and life could resume to normal.

He wandered around, trying to re-trace his steps from earlier that afternoon, but really he hadn't been paying attention at all after he had wandered away from Bourbon Street.

Naruto looked at his watch. It was already past midnight. If Sasuke had been there at all, he had probably left by now. Naruto tried to shrug it off. It's not like anything was probably going to happen anyway, right? I mean... Naruto had never been with a guy before and just because some asshole lights a candle and pulls his hair, it doesn't mean Naruto was going to have sex with him. Right?

Naruto considered going back to Kiba, but he really didn't feel like it. He realized he'd reached the river. There was an old bench along the sidewalk, and Naruto decided he'd sit for a minute. Things were still spinning, though he had begun to sober up a little. He admitted to being a bit disappointed, but he wasn't going to let it ruin his last night in New Orleans.

"You're late," a familiar voice sounded from right behind him.

Naruto turned to see Sasuke standing there, keys in his hands as though he had just locked up the store and was heading home. It was around 1am, so he must have been waiting. Somehow, that made Naruto feel better. "I got lost. I didn't remember the name of the shop or what street it was on."

Something that might have been relief flickered through Sasuke's dark eyes, but it was replaced almost immediately by something much hotter. "Then why don't you let me show you where it is?"

The invitation hung in the air for a frozen moment, but then Naruto was standing, and Sasuke turned, leading him only about two blocks away to the shop. He unlocked the door quickly and as soon as Naruto had entered Sasuke closed and locked the door. Naruto stumbled again slightly, and Sasuke grabbed him by his waist and pulled him so their bodies were flush together.

"How much have you had to drink?" Sasuke asked, his voice low and rough.

"A bit," Naruto admitted, "But I still know what I'm doing."

Making good on his words, Naruto slid his hands over Sasuke's ass and pulled their bodies even tighter together, sending a spike of lust-induced heat through their bodies.

Sasuke groaned and fisted his hands into Naruto's hair, crushing their mouths together as he walked them backwards towards the back room, not breaking contact between their tongues, teeth and lips as he drew Naruto deeper into the darkened shop. He must have used his elbow to hit the light switch, because a low, red light turned on just as they entered.

Sasuke wasted no time in pushing Naruto down onto the table. But rather than joining him, Sasuke stood next to the table, letting his eyes and then his hands rove over the man laid out like a human sacrifice on the black stone altar.

Sasuke splayed the flat of his hand over Naruto's chest, feeling the pulse beating wildly there as blue eyes locked with his. He slowly let his hand trail down Naruto's chest, over his stomach, and finally palming over the erection that was already forming in Naruto's jeans.

Naruto arched up into Sasuke's palm and Sasuke responded to the nonverbal request by curling his fingers more firmly around Naruto's cock and pumping slowly. Naruto reached up and fisted his hand into Sasuke's shirt, pulling him down and fusing his mouth back with Sasuke's. Naruto's tongue already craved the flavor of the other man's mouth, sliding between Sasuke's perfect lips and teeth to delve deeper into the hot, wet heat.

And then suddenly Sasuke was pulling away. Naruto pushed himself up in frustrated confusion. Were they doing this or not?

Sasuke chuckled, laying his hand flat on Naruto's chest and pushing him back down on the table. "Just wait. When you didn't show up I put everything away. Give me a minute."

Naruto didn't like it, but stayed where Sasuke had told him to, propping himself up slightly on his elbows so he could watch what Sasuke was doing. The black-haired-man quickly re-lit the incense and candles that surrounded the table, then came back with a small jar, a box of condoms, and another candle that Naruto thought he recognized as the one his hair and threads of his shirt had been tied to.

But all thoughts about what was in the jar or whether it was the same candle or not faded from his mind as Sasuke set them on the table next to him and then proceeded to peel off his shirt. Being on the swim team, Naruto had seen a lot of guys either naked or in their Speedos, but he had to say that Sasuke was by far the most attractive human Naruto had ever seen, and he was quite sure it had nothing to do with the amount of alcohol he'd drunk that evening. It had everything to do with the way the man moved and the intensity of his eyes and the perfection of his form.

Naruto felt the heat return to his groin. He wondered vaguely if here was something to that lust spell after all, because he knew for a fact he had never been as turned on as he was right then.

Sasuke's eyes were focused on his, and Naruto felt his cock twitch as Sasuke walked slowly, predatorily towards where he was laid out on the table. Sasuke slid a hand up Naruto's thigh, over his hard, smooth abs, then back down over Naruto's now straining erection. Naruto let his head drop back as he lifted his hips up slightly trying to get more pressure against his cock.

"Soon," Sasuke said, sliding both hands up over Naruto's hips and grabbing the hem of Naruto's shirt before peeling it off. Sasuke ran a finger over Naruto's hairless chest, and Naruto wondered if he should explain that he was on the swim team, so he waxed it, but before he could make that decision his mind was wiped blank because Sasuke's lips had closed over one of Naruto's nipples and his tongue was flicking across the tightening bud while his hand slid down and was rubbing along Naruto's erection.

Alcohol always made Naruto lose patience with foreplay. He was hard and losing his mind and why did they still both have pants on? He shoved himself up to a sitting position, reaching over to grab Sasuke's arm and the waistband of his pant and pulled him onto the table, rolling them over and pinning the storekeeper beneath him. Surprise flashed in Sasuke's eyes, but Naruto ran his thumbs along the side of Sasuke's jaw as his lips pressed the pale man's mouth open and his tongue thrust in. The fact that Naruto had never been with a man before didn't mean he didn't know what felt good. While his tongue fucked in and out of Sasuke's mouth, his hips thrust their erections together.

Sasuke's eyes rolled back and his fingers bit into Naruto's ass. Naruto scraped his teeth along Sasuke's jaw and down his throat, smiling darkly at the incoherent noises that left the perfect lips at his touch. Encouraged by the response, Naruto slid his hand up Sasuke's chest until it came to a nipple. Naruto rolled the bud between his thumb and forefinger, thrusting more forcefully as Sasuke arched up.

"Ah, fuck, not yet," Sasuke gritted out, grabbing Naruto's wrist and lifting with his hips to flip them over. He pinned Naruto's hands above his head and lay on top him for a minute, drawing in shuddering gasps as he clearly was fighting to keep himself from cumming. "Not yet," he repeated.

Naruto's smirk caused Sasuke's eyes to narrow. Sasuke released on of Naruto's hands and sat up, straddling Naruto's lap. He brought his hand to his mouth and slowly licked his thumb, sensually pulling it between his lips and swirling his tongue around it before thumbing the wet digit over Naruto's already budded nipple. Naruto closed his eyes briefly, giving himself over to the visual and physical stimuli the dark-haired man was providing. "Don't think you're going to be the one to be on top," Sasuke said, reaching over and opening the jar. The scent of menthol drifted over to Naruto, and he registered it at the same time Sasuke rubbed a small amount between his thumb and forefinger and then thumbed it over Naruto's nipples. The cold, tingling sensation only grew as Sasuke rolled Naruto's nipples more harshly between his fingers.

"_Sasuke_," Naruto said, his hips arching up to relieve the pressure that Sasuke was causing in his groin. "Fuck, hurry up! Just do something already!"

Sasuke flicked Naruto's sensitized nipple as though in punishment, the slight flash of pain only making Naruto twist more. Tan fingers gripped the waistband of Sasuke's black jeans, and Naruto pulled Sasuke's hips hard against his own as he fumbled with the fastenings and the zipper.

Sasuke lifted his hips, allowing Naruto to pull his jeans and boxers off, hissing slightly as his engorged shaft was freed. Naruto was vaguely aware of his own pants being peeled off as he slid his fingers over the unfamiliar flesh of another man's cock. The velvety hardness was similar to his own, but touching someone else's was definitely not the same. The way Sasuke's eyes closed and his face contorted in lust gave Naruto a feeling of power. Without letting himself think beyond the fact that he wanted to taste more of this sensation, Naruto slid down along the table as he pulled Sasuke's hips up until his face was level with Sasuke's cock. He gripped the base of it with one hand while swirling his tongue around the head, mimicking the same action Sasuke had done with his own thumb earlier.

"Oh, god, Naruto," Sasuke's hoarse voice came out. Naruto paused slightly, not remembering that he had given Sasuke his name. But Sasuke's hips were thrusting shallowly in and out of Naruto's mouth, and his hand had reached back to close itself around Naruto's erection, and Naruto forgot all about everything else. The scent of menthol, male arousal, and Sasuke's cologne swirled through Naruto with each breath and he thought he was going to die if he didn't cum soon. At this point he didn't think he even cared if he fucked Sasuke or Sasuke fucked him he just needed relief from the agonizing state of arousal he found himself in.

Sasuke pulled back abruptly, reaching over and picking up the unlit candle that was on the table beside them. He flicked the lighter and lit the candle, sliding back so he was straddling Naruto's thighs, their erections matching shades of purple-red arousal.

Sasuke slid two of his fingers into the small jar of menthol treated lube, then closed his fingers around Naruto's cock and slowly twisted his grip back and forth, flicking his thumb against the head, causing more precum to spurt from the slit as Naruto closed his eyes wondered if it were possible to literally die from arousal.

The cold heat of the menthols seemed to make his dick a thousand times more sensitive, and just when he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, he felt a burning heat across his abdomen. His eyes flew open, and he saw Sasuke was dripping the hot candle wax over his stomach, tracing the pattern of his tattoo with the molten wax.

As one hand continued to pump Naruto's erection and the other dripped the hot wax on his body, Sasuke blew gently across Naruto's nipples, which grew taut and cold from the menthol lube had had coated them with earlier. Naruto arched his head back and literally screamed as he came, and came, and came, his entire body quaking and shuddering.

He had no idea if there was such a thing as black magic or not, but he would definitely sell his soul to Sasuke if he could make him cum like that every night.

He wasn't sure if he was fully conscious or not when he felt a finger sliding into him, the cool tingle warning him that it was also coated with the menthol lube. He tried to get his mouth to form words and say that it was too much, that he couldn't take any more stimulation, but a second finger was already being added and he could feel the unfamiliar sensation of being stretched as the ring of muscle was kneaded and massaged until it was relaxed enough for something much larger to enter.

Naruto was just coming back to himself enough to open his eyes when he felt Sasuke shift above him. He looked up to see Sasuke's lower lip caught between his perfect teeth, eyes closed in seemingly agonized concentration as he rubbed the treated lube over his painfully engorged shaft before sliding a condom on and positioning himself at Naruto's opening.

Naruto was too far gone to care about what it was going to feel like as he was simply entranced by the tortured expression of ecstasy on Sasuke's face as he slowly pushed in. "Oh, god, fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke's voice broke and his body clenched as he tried to hold himself back and give Naruto time to adjust.

Naruto tried to focus on simply breathing as the intense feeling of being stretched and filled coupled with the icy burn of the lube almost overwhelmed his senses. But when Sasuke started to move and shifted his angle and brushed against Naruto's prostate, any thoughts of making it through this experience with his mind intact were vaporized.

As Sasuke built up speed, the friction activated the menthol between them to an almost excruciating extent, over sensitizing them both until Naruto could only vaguely hear his own voice screaming for 'more' and 'harder' as Sasuke's own incoherent words rained down on him. He felt his whole body seize up as he came, hearing Sasuke shout his name as he thrust in one final time as Naruto blacked out.

. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . .

It was sometime close to dawn when Naruto opened his eyes. Sasuke was asleep half on top of him, and half next to him. All the alcohol had long since left Naruto's system, and the candles had burned down leaving the room in almost blackness except for the red glow of the small light Sasuke had turned on when they first entered.

Looking around the room, Naruto felt like he half expected Sasuke to wake up and claim Naruto's soul had been extracted from his body or something. And in a way, Naruto supposed it had. Both his body and Sasuke's were littered with finger marks, teeth marks, and other unidentifiable bruises. Naruto shifted and felt a spike of unfamiliar pain in his backside.

He looked at his watch and realized that Kiba was probably freaking out back at the hotel room. It was almost five in the morning. Naruto slid himself off the table and sent Kiba a quick text to let him know he wasn't dead in ditch somewhere.

He turned back to where Sasuke was still asleep, naked, on the cold table. He wondered if he should wake him. But he had no idea what to say. Naruto lived halfway across the country. And all Sasuke had seemed to be interested in was a drunken evening of mind-blowing sex. The thought that Sasuke probably did this with a different tourist every weekend, or even every night, made Naruto's blood boil. But really there was nothing else it could be.

Naruto had gone into it with his eyes open, though, so he knew he couldn't cry now about feeling 'used' or whatever. He decided that he'd go back to his room, settle Kiba down, then come back when the store opened later that day and talk to Sasuke then. After he had showered and brushed his teeth, both of which were desperately needed. For now, he'd let the man sleep. Naruto saw a blanket folded on one of the shelves and pulled it out, laying it gently across his sleeping lover's form.

This time Naruto took one of the store's cards with its name, address, and phone number to be sure he could find it again. He'd be sure he knew how to find Sasuke again. He noticed the store didn't open until 11, so he had time for a quick nap as well. Which he'd need, since he and Kiba were driving back that day.

-xXx-

Around noon, Naruto screwed up his courage and went back to the store. He was surprised to see an older woman behind the counter instead of Sasuke. Despite being much older, she was beautiful, and clearly related to the boy who had been there yesterday.

"Um... hi," Naruto said awkwardly.

"May I help you?" the woman asked politely.

"Umm... I was wondering..." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously. He knew Kiba wanted to start their drive back to school in less than two hours, and Naruto hadn't packed up his suitcase yet. "There was a guy working here yesterday, around my age, and he gave me... a... spell. I just wanted to thank him."

"Oh, you must mean my son, Sasuke," the woman said, smiling. "I'm afraid you've just missed him. He headed back to school this morning. He was driving back to Chicago."

"He goes to school in Chicago?" Naruto asked, a little disconcerted since Northwestern was close to Chicago.

"Yes, he's studying psychology at Northwestern University. He has one year left, then he's going to go to medical school like his brother. Were you working together on his research project on the power of suggestion? He had mentioned something about someone from school helping him out over the break."

Naruto's jaw dropped. Sasuke... was at the same school as he was?

"Wait," Naruto asked, trying to piece things together. Sasuke had known his name. And Naruto was pretty sure he _hadn't_ told him. He also remembered some of the girls going on and on about how hot one of the teaching assistants in their psych class was '_sooo hot'_. "Do you happen to know if he had a TA position last semester?"

"Oh, yes. It was his first time. I don't know how much he really enjoyed it, though. It was a freshman class, some entry level lecture with almost 300 students. He wasn't the lecturer. All he said he had to do was help grade papers and exams. I believe he found it a bit tiresome, although he mentioned he had found something to amuse himself with during it all. If you ask me, I think there was a student there who caught his eye," she said conspiratorially. "But it gave him some extra money, and it will look good on his med school application."

Naruto just nodded vaguely, remembering how Sai had often used Naruto as the subject for his papers. Since he slept through class most days, Naruto had no idea if Sasuke had actually been there or not, but he was now pretty sure he had. _Sasuke had known who I was this whole fucking time_. Naruto didn't know whether he was angry or flattered.

But he did know that he was not going to sleep through class the next time.

-xXx-

The End.

(this was a combo request from KitsuneXXX for SasuNaru with hot wax, and Kyle for magic (though it isn't exactly the same kind of magic he requested)

The most requested oneshot was a chapter 700 'canon' NaruSasu with violent/rough or BDSM sex and either divorce or flagrant cheating. I am trying. I really am. I have 3k words written, but it just... depresses me. SO it may or may not ever appear here. So... we'll see. :-)


	2. Chapter 2 - Christmas NaruSasu

**Getting into the Christmas Spirits by CapturedByNoodles and KizuKatana**

**Summary: **Naruto and Sasuke are both working shitty jobs over the holidays. But a prank, a snowstorm, and a bottle of tequila make things a whole lot better. NaruSasu

**Warning: **Hard Yaoi (Boy x Boy) rimming in AO3 and y!gal versions. Not appropriate for young readers. 18+

**Disclaimer - **It wouldn't be fanfiction if we owned Naruto, now would it? And I wouldn't still be working my day job if I made any money writing this, that's for damn sure.

**Author's note - **I had lots of requests for NaruSasu in various flavors. Noodles and I both wanted to write something for the holidays. She had a great idea about a version of Frosty the Snowman that was Sasuke specific, and I had an idea about shitty holiday jobs being a total downer over the holidays, so we combined them and this is where we landed. (Then she had an actual life over the holidays, so I finished it up with her blessing.) Hope you enjoy! I guess it is more eggnog than lemonade, but there is plenty of lemon in it. **NaruSasu**

**-xXx-**

Naruto groaned as he looked at the last 'Singing Santagram' message he had to deliver for the night. Sometimes the minimum wage, part-time paycheck was so not worth it. Fucking Tsunade. He had told her he hated these kind of calls. He needed the extra cash to help pay for his books for next semester, but honestly he had been excited about the idea of dressing up as Santa and delivering presents or singing Christmas songs to kids. There just always seemed to be something magical about this time of year, with people running around getting gifts for each other, music playing everywhere. The excitement of the holidays and time with family. Naruto loved Christmas, even though he didn't have any family nearby to celebrate it with.

But after working for two weeks as a 'Singing Santa', Naruto was not feeling particularly 'Christmas-y'. People were such assholes. He dug in his bag and put his Santa hat on, adjusting his beard so it covered his face. The kid's parties were fun. He got to deliver toys, see children smile, and sometimes flirt with their nannies. Those were the calls he had signed up for when he took on this crappy, low-paying holiday job in the first place. But he hadn't even been midway through his first day when he got his first 'prank' call, where he had to go and deliver some perverted message to an adult in their place of business and try to not get himself punched in the face. And it just got worse from there. Naruto quickly discovered that the majority of 'Santagrams' during the holidays were either poorly constructed innuendos or filled with insults from start to finish.

Seriously, who did that? Tis the season to be a jackass. And of course, no one bothered to think about the poor sucker behind the Santa suit that got to deliver the 'happy tidings'. Naruto was just a guy, a financially struggling one at that, trying to do his job. He was a person, not a punching bag that had to deliver this shit. But no one seemed to care as long as they got their jollies out of it.

Naruto sighed, looking at the message he was supposed to read out to some poor, unsuspecting asshole who would probably deck him - not the halls - for his troubles. Naruto sighed again, realizing that he was now associating Christmas music with angry people being jerks instead of the usual holiday spirit he had previously felt. He looked at the business address, realizing he was in front of a Macy's that was usually bustling with people. But since it was Christmas day, the store was of course closed. And due to the impending snowstorm, the streets were deserted. Naruto looked at his watch. The forecast had said the storm was going to move in at nine, so he had an hour left to deliver this last horrible message, then get himself home where he could sit on his couch with some high octane alcohol and forget that this year's Christmas had ever existed. Next year he'd just be an extra bagger at a grocery store or something. Nothing could be worse than this job.

Naruto realized it had started to snow lightly, and the thin material of the Santa suit was getting cold and damp. He shivered as a gust of wind blew a swirl of snow off the roof and down his back. Naruto cursed again, digging out as much as he could, getting his gloves soaked as well. If the real Santa's suit were this crappily constructed, Naruto was pretty sure the fat elf had frozen to death in the North Pole decades ago. Naruto found himself surrounded by was a pile of snow, staring at the sign on the front entrance saying the store was closed for Christmas but would re-open at 6am on the following day.

What was he supposed to do now when he busted his hump getting here? Naruto reached into his Santa coat, trying to ignore the blistering cold as he pulled out a note with instructions for his last job. Apparently he was supposed to use the door behind the building to get in. He groaned as he looked at the un-shoveled sidewalk he'd have to trudge through. He shoved the piece of paper back into his pocket, trying to put on his most cheerful expression. Not that it would matter once he started singing the jacked up version of Frosty the Snowman that his paying client had 'creatively' tailored to whoever the unlucky bastard was he was going to have to sing it to.

Well, he better get this over with. He just hoped he wouldn't get hit in the face for this one. It wouldn't be the first time. Did he mention he hated his job?

He'd go home and watch something relaxing, to get him in the Christmas mood again. Nothing jump started his Christmas like an episode of Cops: Grandma got ran over by my Husband's Porsche.

-xXx-

Sasuke stared blearily at the inventory form he had to finish before he could go home. In the frenzy of last minute holiday shopping, things had been rung up wrong, nothing had been put back on the racks where they belonged, and somehow Sasuke was supposed to be sure that there were no stock-outs on their most popular items when the store re-opened on the twenty-sixth.

He hated Christmas. He wasn't even Christian, so why the fuck did he have to be the one who had worked until midnight on Christmas Eve for the sake of last minute shoppers who clearly hadn't put any thought into what they were buying at that point, but were just desperate to not show up empty-handed the next day.

As if being there late on Christmas Eve wasn't enough, his supervisor had told him he had to come in on Christmas day as well, because the store was basically trashed and they had to be ready for the 6am opening on the 26th where the hordes would be back, to return or exchange the hastily purchased gifts that had been bought by some idiot who had no idea what they were shopping for the day before.

He ran his hand through his black, spiky hair. At least he was able to turn off the annoying holiday music when he was working here alone. After hearing the same set of 10 Christmas songs play on repeat for the past two months, he was ready to go postal on the next person he caught humming a Christmas tune. ANY Christmas tune.

New Year's he could respect. At least you got to go out and get drunk for that one. Unfortunately, he knew that Macy's would not be playing endless sets of 'let's get drunk' songs for New Year's. No, it would be Christmas music all the way through.

Sasuke had been promoted to assistant manager of the men's clothing department. Sales had doubled since he started working there six months ago. Evidently people honestly believed that if they bought the clothes that Sasuke sold, they'd look like him. He rolled his eyes at the number of eager-eyed girlfriends asking Sasuke what he was wearing, and wanting to buy that for their boyfriends. Some of them slipping him their number in the next breath. Yeah, nothing like cheating on your boyfriend for Christmas, Sasuke thought cynically.

He rolled his shoulders. At least the manager of the sporting goods department had left for the day. If that guy gave him one more 'Merry Christmas, Bra' hug, Sasuke was not going to be accountable for his actions. Kiba was the biggest idiot that Sasuke had ever met. The only thing that saved him was his knowledge of every piece of athletic equipment that had ever been invented. So his sales were also up. But not as much as Sasuke's. And evidently the prick had a competitive streak a mile wide.

Buddhists were supposed to be non-violent, but Sasuke was re-evaluating that philosophy. He looked at his watch. He'd already been here for six hours, but at least his department was back in order and the inventory systems were up to date.

His phone buzzed, and he looked over at it. Another text from his ex, wanting to hook up. Sasuke glared at it. True, Neji had been great in bed, but the relationship had been a disaster. He couldn't even remember the last time he'd gotten laid, but that didn't mean he was desperate enough to go back to Neji.

Sasuke's plan was just to make it through until New Year's, which he had managed to get off by working through Christmas. Then he could go out and get drunk and laid and forget about his messed up life for at least twenty-four hours. When the company Sasuke had been interning at had gone bankrupt, he had taken the first job he could find because he had student loans up the ass and once he had graduated, they first payments had come due. The crappy economy hadn't let him find anything better, even though he had graduated top of his class in mechanical engineering. So he found himself swallowing his pride and pulling double-shifts at Macy's, a job he was pretty sure he got because of the way he looked rather than anything he had actually gone to school for.

He hated his job. But he hated being in debt more. He figured he'd give it three more months, and if nothing panned out he'd go back to school to get his master's degree. It would rack up more debt, but at least it would put a hold on his existing student loans. And maybe by the time he finished his master's, the economy would be better and he could get a real job.

Working double-shifts and being generally pissed off at the world had put a definite damper on his social life.

Sasuke's phone buzzed again. Assuming it was Neji again, Sasuke ignored it, but eventually he glanced over and saw it wasn't a number he recognized.

If it was a telemarketer, Sasuke was going to rip them a new one. He opened the phone with a terse, "Uchiha."

"_Uh… Hi, is this Sasuke_?"

Sasuke sighed. "How did you get this number?"

"_One of your co-workers asked me asked me to…-"_

"I'm not interested. I don't date. Tell Kiba to fuck off." One of Kiba's favorite pranks was to give Sasuke's number out to random men and women along with a photo of him, saying he was desperate to get laid.

"_Look asshole_," The voice seemed to pause for a few seconds as if to compose himself. Sasuke could hear the other person exhaling sharply. He smirked, knowing he had been able to get under the guy's skin so quickly. It was a special talent. "_Sorry. Look, Sasuke, I just have a message and a package for you that I need you to sign for. No one set me up with you as a date, believe me."_

Sasuke paused. "You're… where is 'here'? Where are you?" He looked over his shoulder, suddenly wondering if mall security was still around. If Kiba had given his number to some sort of stalker, Sasuke was going to pick up the biggest fucking knife in the Kitchen Department and stick it in him.

"_I'm standing in front of the entrance behind the store_."

"And why the fuck would I let some guy I don't know into a locked store that's supposed to be closed?"

"_Because this guy is just trying to do his fucking job, and it's really cold out here, so I'd really appreciate it if you'd just open the door, okay?_"

Sasuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The guy sounded sincere, and really not any more excited about this than Sasuke was. "Whatever. Fine. I'll come get the package. But if Kiba sent you my photo and you're thinking anything other than me signing for the delivery is going to happen, I will take the pen and jam it in your aorta."

"_Yeah. Yeesh. Just open the door? You don't have to worry about me groping you. I can already tell you are REALLY not my type_."

"Hn," Sasuke said skeptically, hanging up. He looked at his computer. He was almost ready to go home. If this was some delivery guy with more inventory, than Sasuke would have more work to do. He was tired and needed sleep. He considered just leaving the guy standing there, but in the end, he figured that the guy was probably working some shitty job just like him, and really it wasn't his fault if he had to make deliveries on Christmas day either. The voice hadn't sounded much older than Sasuke's.

Sasuke walked over to the door, already bracing himself for what kind of idiot Kiba might have sent his way if this turned out to be another one of his co-worker's pranks. He got to the back door and opened it. And froze.

"No fucking way. Kiba set you up to this, didn't he? A Santa stripper? Really?" Sasuke started to close the door in Naruto's face.

A black boot wedged itself into the door before it had a chance to slam.

"Wait, hold your horses," Naruto snapped, his eyes narrowing irritably and his shoulders shaking from the cold. "Usually people aren't this rude to me until after I've delivered the stupid Santagram. I have no clue who Kiba even is, alright? I was just asked to sing you a stupid song someone wrote for you, give you your present, then leave. Just sign here and we'll get this over with. And I'm not a stripper. If I was, I think I'd be getting paid way more than eleven dollars an hour. Just shut up and let me finish so I can get the hell out of here."

It was actually sort of amusing to get cursed out by Santa. Maybe there was something fun about the holidays after all. He wondered if 'Santa baiting' were a sport.

Sasuke snorted skeptically at guy's comment about making money as a stripper, eyeing the portly figure in the costume. Sure, the blue eyes were nice, but that seemed to be about it he had going for him. Not that Sasuke could see much of his face with the beard, but still. "Yeah, right. You have to actually be decent looking to make money as a stripper, idiot. Anyway, if you're not a stripper, then why the fuck are you dressed like that? The store is closed. Santa is done for the year here." Sasuke mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'thank god'. He shuddered at the memories of the lines of snot-nosed kids with endless lists of shit they wanted their parents to buy for them, all for the sake of some religion that he was pretty sure was not supposed to be about greed and materialism.

"He's not done for the year because he's technically standing right in front of you. Now, if you'd just let me say my piece so I can finally leave that would be awesome." Naruto tried to ignore the urge to give this guy more than a shitty recital, but he knew punching a customer would get him fired. Which was really a shame, because no matter how good looking the guy was, it was clear he was a total ass. Naruto understood a bit more why someone had written this particular Santagram.

"Fine, hurry up. But if you tell me to sit on your lap I will castrate you. And I have no interest in your 'piece'," he said, flicking a disparaging glance down towards Naruto's crotch.

Naruto felt his irritation level surge. "Gah, like I'd get my 'piece' anywhere near an asshole like you. Look. I'm freezing my 'piece' off out here. I have to deliver your Christmas song and present, then I can finally be done with this endless fucking day and go home. Can you just let me inside for five minutes?" As if on cue, a gust of wind swirled another batch of snow down the back of Naruto's ill-fitting Santa suit. The blond shuddered at the trickle of icy water down his back.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, but stepped back and let the guy in. He could see the 'Santa' shivering in the thin, cheap-looking Santa suit. He figured it wasn't this guy's fault he was working that job. It was hard to tell the age of the guy with the beard covering most of his face, but Sasuke guessed he was college aged by his voice. "Fine. We can go to my office. It's warmer, and I don't want to get in trouble with security if they find us hanging out by the doors when the store is supposed to be closed."

They walked back to the small office in the back of the store where there was a couch, a computer, a TV and a small break table. Naruto was still shivering, but at least his fingers wouldn't fall off when he had to hold the paper that had the message he was supposed to deliver. He eyed the black-haired man. The guy was… really attractive. In a total asshole kind of way. He could understand Sasuke's assumption that Naruto was calling to hit on him. He bet the guy's phone rang non-stop.

It was really too bad that he was about to make the guy likely take a swing at him. Based on the content of the Santagram, he was pretty sure that Sasuke swung the same way he did. But there was no getting around it. Naruto sighed. Sometimes, Christmas really did suck. Why couldn't someone have sent this guy a nice message, then he could have delivered it, and offered to take the guy out to dinner or something. But no. People just had to be assholes on Christmas. Naruto got off the little preamble he had developed after getting hit or slapped the first few times.

"So for the record, I didn't write this, and I don't know you at all, so don't take it out on me, okay? I'm literally just the messenger, here."

Naruto cleared his throat, trying not to become distracted, and began to sing out the lyrics that the customer had provided. With the instructions that they were to be sung to the tune of Frosty the Snowman:

"To my favorite Ice-Queen:

_Sasuke the ice queen,_

_Was a sexually frustrated soul,_

_With a corn-cob pipe stuck up his ass,_

_And two eyes made out of coal_

_Sasuke, the Ice Queen,_

_Is a Fairy Bitch they say,_

_With a pole up his crack,_

_Christmas day he stacks,_

_'Til he's done working for his crappy pay._

_He needs to get some action cuz he's wound up way to tight_

_But who would date an asshole who is working day and night?_

_O! Sasuke, the Ice Queen was a great big giant prick,_

_Making children cry and stupid girls sigh,_

_'Cause he's such a great big dick._

_Hn, hn, hn,_

_Hn, hn, hn,_

_Look at duck butt go._

_Hn, hn, hn,_

_Hn, hn, hn,_

_Running from swarming 'hos._

_O, Sasuke, the Ice Queen needs to get a fucking clue_

_We don't care if he's smart with his Bachelor of Arts_

_He's working here like me and you."_

Naruto cleared his throat, partially from the residual cold, and partially because of the controlled fury snapping in Sasuke's eyes. He took a precautionary step back as Sasuke's eyes narrowed slowly. "Uh... This comes with the song," Naruto said, pulling out a bottle of Jose Cuervo tequila with a big red ribbon around it.

Sasuke reminded himself that the idiot was just delivering the message. He was going to kill Kiba on Monday. There was plenty of time to plan. He considered the store's inventory, trying to decide what would make the most effective murder weapon.

"Well… if it makes you feel better, I would guess that the person who wrote this has a bit of a thing for you. Usually it's the unrequited lovers that are the most vicious, evidently especially at Christmas time," Naruto added, feeling somewhat depressed. This job had greatly disillusioned him about Christmas. And people. He was beginning to appreciate his dog a lot more.

Sasuke snorted at Naruto's words, but he had been thinking the same thing. He wondered if Kiba was gay despite giving off serious straight vibes. Sasuke was subjected to torture every lunch break, hearing Kiba blather on about the hottest women in the store (and complaining about how most of them seemed to fixate on Sasuke). But Sasuke couldn't even begin to understand why someone would put this much thought into a song referencing his ass if it weren't for a dubious purpose. He shrugged. Even if it was, Kiba was definitely not his type.

As he reached for the bottle, he saw the man take another step back, clearly expecting to bear the brunt of Sasuke's annoyance. He wondered how often that happened to the guy, and suddenly realized that maybe he didn't quite have the shittiest job on earth after all. Evidently there actually were worse jobs to be working for the holidays. Sasuke took the bottle of Jose Cuervo from his 'Santa', noticing the man was still shivering.

He looked at the bottle. "You said this was your last job, today, right?"

"Yeah. Thank god," Naruto grumbled out, glancing at his watch. He still had forty minutes to get home and beat the storm. If he got caught in traffic, getting home was going to be a pain in the ass.

"You want a drink before you head out? It will warm you up and we can toast to our shitty jobs. I'm pretty sure we have some extra shot glasses in the storeroom."

"Really?" Naruto wasn't used to people being able to separate their anger with the message from the messenger. With how long his day was and how cold and wet he was, he could definitely go for a drink. But he didn't want to get stuck in the storm on the way home. He eyed Sasuke skeptically, still a bit unsure if this was an act of kindness or a trick. What was the probability that the guy had some poison handy?

Sasuke shrugged. "Five minutes won't make you that much later." He didn't believe in Christmas, but he did believe in Karma. He'd give the guy a drink, let him warm up, and then send him on his way. He'd be able to squeeze in his 'good deed' for the year just under the wire before New Year's. Then he could wait 365 days before he had to do it again.

Sasuke walked over to the shelves that had some Waterford shot glasses. He'd wash them out and put them back before he went home. He sat down on the edge of his desk and poured out two full shots, one for him, and one for 'Santa'.

Naruto hesitated, then decided - fuck it. Sasuke was right. Five minutes wouldn't make much of a difference, and he might as well get warm before he left. One drink wouldn't impair his driving. He pulled off his hat and beard, tossing them on the edge of Sasuke's desk before scrubbing his fingers through his hair, glad to have the scratchy hat off. The thing didn't keep his head warm for shit. It was just for show.

The jacket was so wet he decided he'd be better off without it now that he could hear the wind picking up outside. He undid the row of black buttons and shrugged out of it, as well as the padding that gave him his 'Santa' figure. He felt warmer without it immediately, and wondered if he could take the time to use the hot air hand dryer in the men's room to dry it off a bit before he left. It was a thirty minute drive home, and the heater in his dying car wasn't working well.

Deciding regretfully that he couldn't chance it, he simply draped the wet coat over the back of one of the chairs and looked over to where Sasuke had set up their drinks. Naruto was wearing just a white ski base layer underneath the Santa suit, and it clung to him like a second skin. But it kept him warmer than a regular shirt would.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Underneath the Santa suit, the guy was surprisingly hot. Sasuke could see the muscle definition in the biceps and back as 'Santa' had taken off his jacket and looked for a chair to hang it over. Sasuke ran his eyes briefly over the toned ass that the baggy Santa pants brushed against when the man walked. He realized it had been a really long time since he'd gotten laid. The errant thought brought him up short. He wasn't going to get laid now either. But he would have a nice image to jack off to later tonight when he finally got home from this god-forsaken-shift with the bottle of Cuervo that Kiba had thoughtfully provided.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Naruto turned around and caught Sasuke giving him the once-over. He noticed the rainbow thread bracelet tied to the blond's wrist.

Now that was interesting.

"What, you didn't think that was all me under that jacket, did you?" Naruto smirked when he saw the slight surprise in the black eyes. Naruto knew he was cut. He worked out at the gym at least four times a week, more for stress relief than anything else. "But you can't have a buff Santa. So we all have to wear the pads. It's a pain in the ass, though."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, and nudged the glass towards the surprisingly attractive Santa. "Hn. Sounds annoying. So… Are you really Santa, or do you have an actual name?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. He gratefully accepted the drink, taking a slow sip before he sat down on the other edge of the desk. "What do you think, asshole? Do I look like a three-hundred year old elf?" But his blue eyes were dancing with humor, and Sasuke smirked in return.

"Maybe," Sasuke said noncommittally, his eyes reflecting some of the same humor.

"It's Naruto."

"Naruto… Hn," Sasuke let the name briefly dance on his tongue. "So besides Cosplay, what do you do?"

"Aside from reading terrible Santagrams to unsuspecting people, you mean? I go to school."

"Kindergarten?"

Naruto gave him a weak glare, "College, bastard. I'm studying to become an English teacher."

"I would have pegged you more as the phys ed teacher," Sasuke said, taking a sip of his drink.

"What, jealous?" Naruto said, lifting his shirt to show his washboard abs. Sasuke felt his mouth go dry at the swirled tattoo there. He thought of the irony when he realized that he was slightly hard for Santa.

"I have to say, you seem pretty cocky for a stock boy," Naruto said, gesturing to the stack of boxes that were lined up by Sasuke's desk.

"I am a manager," Sasuke said, sounding annoyed. It was bad enough he was a college grad working selling clothes. His pride still stung a bit from Kiba's sad attempt at poetry. He didn't want to come across as even more pathetic by being pegged as a stock boy. "That's why I'm working on the holiday. The frenzied hordes of Christmas shoppers destroyed my department, and I need to make sure we are ready for tomorrow."

Naruto smirked, but there was definitely something in the blue eyes other than amusement as he finished his drink. "Yeah. You're pretty bossy. I can see you being a manager and telling everyone what they need to do."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, leaning back slightly and letting his legs open a bit more. The blond's gaze slipped a bit, and Sasuke hid a smirk. Yeah, the guy was definitely interested. "For a guy who's drinking my alcohol, you're not being very flattering."

Naruto momentarily forgot that he was trying to rush out and beat the impending snow storm. This guy was… incredibly sexy. And somehow, his prissy, asshole ways made Naruto just want to lap at him, starting anywhere at all. "Well, given you said I wasn't hot enough to be a stripper, I didn't want to over-play my hand."

Sasuke poured himself another drink. Naruto already had his name and number. He wasn't averse to the blond using it in the very near future. "Hmmm," he hummed slightly. "I might have been misled by the padding. You could make an adequate stripper, I suppose. If someone were desperate enough," he added, fighting a smile at the offended look on the blond's face.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort when Sasuke's phone buzzed. He looked over in annoyance expecting it to be Neji. He was a bit surprised to see it was his brother. "Itachi?... No, of course I wasn't watching the news. I had to work today, remember?… Really?... Shit…. the storage room doesn't have windows... fuck."

Sasuke hung up the phone, scrubbing a hand over his face. He hadn't had much for lunch and now it looked like he wasn't going to get dinner any time soon, either. "I hope you don't have any place you need to be for the next four or five hours."

"Why?" Naruto said, wondering if the 'Itachi' Sasuke had been talking to was his boyfriend. Of course a guy that hot would have someone. He fought the feeling of disappointment. He definitely wouldn't have minded seeing Sasuke again under more normal circumstances. Naruto set his empty glass down, grabbing his damp jacket.

"The storm moved in early. It's a complete whiteout out there. They've told people to stay off the roads until the wind and snow die down and visibility gets better. But they're expecting six to ten inches of snow during the main part of the storm. It might be a while before we get out of here. "Agh… that blows," Naruto sighed, raking his fingers through his hair and thinking longingly of the frozen pizza and bottle of beer that was waiting for him at home. On the off chance that whoever called Sasuke was wrong, Naruto walked back out into the main part of the store and looked out the window. Even in the dark, he could see the wall of swirling snow that was blowing wildly out there. Only an idiot would try to drive in that. "Well… I guess it's a good thing I don't have anywhere I need to be right now," Naruto said as Sasuke came up next to him to look out at the raging blizzard.

Sasuke slanted a not-so-casual glance at him. "So… no one waiting for you back home for Christmas?" he asked. While Sasuke was a strong believer in Karma, his good deeds didn't usually get repaid this quickly.

"Not really," Naruto answered, turning to face the attractive man standing next to him. He didn't miss the way Sasuke looked at him when he asked that question. But Naruto didn't want to rush his fences. He tried to gauge Sasuke's level of interest. "How about you? Is there anyone waiting for you at home?"

Sasuke shrugged, but his gaze definitely intensified a bit. "Not currently," he said. He turned and walked back to the office, feeling Naruto's gaze sliding over him and knowing he looked good in his black jeans and dark blue button-down.

Naruto watched the way Sasuke's lean hips moved as he walked. Maybe being stuck in a storm wasn't so bad. Sasuke was definitely the best looking guy he had seen in a long time. Possibly ever. And he had a personality that definitely drew Naruto. After a moment's hesitation, he followed Sasuke back to the office.

"So… the guy who called to warn you about the storm was…?" Naruto would try to rent a sled and a team of huskies if Sasuke had a boyfriend. He didn't go for cheaters.

Sasuke turned giving Naruto an amused look, clearly reading Naruto's train of thought. "My brother."

Sasuke picked up his fresh shot, and looked questioningly to Naruto.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I don't have to worry about driving home any time soon," he said, and Sasuke took that as the signal to pour him another drink.

Sasuke lifted his glass. "To our fantastic jobs at Christmas," his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Naruto clicked his glass against Sasuke's and they both drank. Sasuke grabbed the bottle and walked over to the couch, sitting down and leaning back with a sigh.

Naruto followed more slowly, trying not to be too obvious about the way his gaze slid over the dark-eyed man's reclining form before sitting at the other end of the sofa. Sasuke lounged back in the corner on the other side of the couch, his knee only an inch or two from Naruto's. "You seem to really dislike Christmas," Naruto said, thinking back to the way the man had sneered out the word in his toast.

Sasuke looked over, surprised at the question from the man forced to wear a soggy Santa costume for weeks. "Well, for starters, I'm not Christian," the Buddhist said. "And I work in retail. That alone is enough to make anyone hate the holidays."

Naruto hummed, not really having a response to that. Honestly he was feeling pretty disillusioned about the holidays as well. He sipped from his glass, knowing he'd have to go slow if he didn't want to embarrass himself by getting wasted on an empty stomach.

Sasuke finished his third shot off and was pouring himself another, clearly having a different philosophy on the approach to the evening.

"So…" Naruto said, deciding he would try to make conversation. "Have you been here since yesterday?"

"No," Sasuke said, finishing his fourth shot but holding off on pouring another immediately. He was already feeling a nice buzz, but he didn't want to get sick. It had been a while since he'd gone out drinking, and he wasn't sure exactly what his limits were anymore. "They let me go home around two in the morning. But I had to be back by ten to get the store read for tomorrow. Just enough time for a shower and a little sleep."

Naruto had started his day earlier, but he had ended it earlier the night before as well. "You work full time?" Naruto didn't want to come right out and ask if Sasuke was in college or not. He seemed Naruto's age, but he always had a hard time guessing with Asians. They all seemed to just stop aging at a certain point, and he could never guess the age right. For all he knew, Sasuke could be thirty. Or nineteen.

The lights in the store flickered, and Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a glance. "This place has a back-up generator for heat and stuff, right?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged. He honestly had never even thought about it. But he supposed that - worst case scenario - there were plenty of blankets they could use if the heat went out.

Sasuke turned the TV on to check the news before they lost power.

He began flicking through the channels looking for the station. Naruto drew a breath to say something when he flicked by Frosty the Snowman, and shot him a glare. "Open your fucking mouth about it and I am putting you out in the blizzard."

Naruto snickered, and settled for bumping his knee against Sasuke's. After a moment, Sasuke returned the nudge, sliding down slightly more so their knees remained touching. They had just found the news station when the power flickered again and went out.

There evidently was some sort of emergency generator, because after a few minutes the lights over the exit flickered on, though the rest of the store lights remained off. The office had no windows, so it was pitch black with only the dimly lit outline of the door visible

"So much for watching the TV," Naruto said, leaning back against the armrest, pressing his leg a bit more against Sasuke's knee. Three shots wasn't enough to give him much of a buzz, but he was definitely feeling warmer and more relaxed. "Should we like… tell ghost stories or something?"

Sasuke snorted. "What, are you twelve?"

Naruto shrugged in the darkness. "Well, since you're not Christian you probably don't want to sing carols. And asking to have sex seemed a bit abrupt."

Silence greeted that statement, and Naruto cursed his tequila-loosened tongue. He wished he could see Sasuke's face to see if he were shocked or pissed. But he took it as a good sign that the man hadn't removed his knee from Naruto's.

He could hear Sasuke shift on the sofa, and hear the sound of glass sliding along the table top. A short bit later, he felt a bottle being pressed against his arm.

"Too dark to pour. We'll have to drink it straight from here," Sasuke said.

Naruto took to bottle, aware that Sasuke had likely already drunk from it. He felt an odd thrum of arousal at knowing his lips would be where Sasuke's had been. It felt strangely intimate.

"I have a bachelor's degree in mechanical engineering," Sasuke said, evidently jumping back to the conversation they had been having before the power cut out.

Naruto blinked. He wasn't' really sure how one went from engineering to selling clothes at Macy's. "Didn't like it?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke's hands brushed against Naruto's as he grabbed the bottle back. "I hardly got a chance to find out. The company that I had interned with during my schooling went bankrupt one month after I graduated. I had a guaranteed position there, but it doesn't help me much now."

"Well…" Naruto paused, trying to think of what to say. "That sucks. You didn't want to work somewhere else?"

Sasuke gave a bitter laugh. "Are you stupid? With the student loans I'd racked up, I'd have worked anywhere. Clearly," Naruto felt rather than saw Sasuke gesture at the office. "But the other companies had already filled the openings for entry-level positions from their own interns. And I didn't have enough experience to apply to the other positions."

Naruto heard the sound of Sasuke taking another swig from the bottle.

"So you work at Macy's," Naruto said.

He felt the bottle press into his hand, Sasuke's fingers brushing against his again. "So I work at Macy's," Sasuke agreed. They talked for a while about their jobs, families and friends. Sasuke wasn't sure if it were the effect of the tequila or the complete darkness that made talking to Naruto so easy. He had no idea how long they'd been talking, but his head was spinning from the alcohol, and the bottle felt significantly lighter. Somehow they came back around to their job situation.

"If nothing turns up in the next couple of months, I'll probably go back to school for my masters."

Naruto nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

"In the meantime, I'm just working as many hours as I can to pay down my loans until something comes up."

"So that's your plan for the holidays? Work straight through?" Naruto was feeling pleasantly buzzed and slightly dizzy. He leaned over and handed the bottle to Sasuke, letting his fingers slide over the other man's a bit more intentionally this time.

Sasuke trapped one if Naruto's fingers with his index finger. "I was planning on working through until New Year's. I have a couple of days off then."

Sasuke's voice had deepened, and Naruto somehow knew exactly what Sasuke had been planning for New Year's. Naruto turned his hand so he could link his fingers through Sasuke's, while his other hand grabbed the bottle and set it back on the table.

"Yeah?" Naruto said, leaning forward and circling Sasuke's wrist with his fingers, "And what plans did you have then?" He pulled slightly, drawing the older man towards him just enough so they could feel the air warming between them.

Sasuke rested his hand just above Naruto's knee, and the small touch was enough to make blood pool into Naruto's groin.

"The usual. Figured I'd go out to a party. Get wasted, maybe pick someone up," Sasuke said, the words slightly blurry to his own ears.

Naruto had started moving his thumb in circles on the underside of Sasuke's wrist, and the action was spreading heat through Sasuke's blood.

"Looks like you're about halfway there," Naruto said, drawing Sasuke's hand towards his mouth, and pulling the thumb inside the wet heat.

Sasuke bit his lip as his head took a delicious spin from the tequila. It had been too fucking long.

"How long?" came Naruto's throaty voice, and Sasuke realized he'd said the words out loud.

"Long enough," he said, as Naruto's hand closed more tightly around his wrist and pulled him flush against his chest. Naruto released Sasuke's wrist to let his hands settle around the slim hips, tugging them closer so that Sasuke was now straddling Naruto's lap.

There was no disguising just exactly what Naruto was thinking about when Sasuke felt the impressive tent in Santa's pants. Sasuke arched slightly against it, feeling his own cock fully harden with the friction.

The darkness in the windowless storage room made seeing the other's movements and expressions impossible. It was almost like being blindfolded.

Naruto slid his hands down over Sasuke's hips to his ass, squeezing and pulling them together even harder. He slid his tan fingers under the hem of Sasuke's shirt, enjoying the texture of the smooth skin over the flat, hard abs before letting them slide up to rub and pinch the sensitive nipples.

"Hahn," Sasuke said, rocking his hips slightly to get more friction.

Naruto's hands were rapidly unbuttoning Sasuke's shit and tossing it aside. Naruto sat up, pushing Sasuke back before following him down. "Tell me if you don't want this," Naruto said, his lips grazing down along Sasuke's throat. Sasuke sucked in a breath as Naruto's tongue found a particularly sensitive spot at the base of his throat, making him arch his head back.

"_Fuck_," Sasuke said. "If I didn't want this, I'd have kicked your ass out in the snow after the first drink."

Naruto nuzzled the base of Sasuke's throat, then blew across the sensitive spot he found, feeling Sasuke shiver. "You'd have kicked me out into the storm?"

Sasuke dug his fingers painfully into Naruto's hair. "I'm not a nice guy, Naruto. I'd have figured it was your own fault for not checking on the weather when a storm was coming."

Naruto chuckled against Sasuke's skin as he laved his way down and pinched a nipple between his teeth. Sasuke hissed at the small pain, but the way his hips bucked against Naruto's showed just how much he'd liked it.

"Then I guess I'm lucky you decided to keep me," Naruto breathed over the porcelain skin.

It was an odd choice of wording, but somehow it made Sasuke grip even harder into the blond locks. The alcohol was burning in his blood and he arched up as Naruto palmed his throbbing erection through his jeans.

Before Sasuke had registered what Naruto's other hand was doing, he felt cool air brush against his skin as his jeans were pulled off and thrown aside into the darkness. Sasuke felt Naruto shift lower, the lack of his ability to see focusing every other sense acutely on the subtle sounds of Naruto's breathing, the feel of the warm body between his thighs sliding further down, the increasing scent of arousal. Sasuke let his head fall back, giving himself over to the sensations that wiped his mind clean, making it temporarily impossible for him to think about how much his life sucked at that moment.

The thought had barely registered when he felt Naruto's lips close around him, and speaking of sucking…

"Oh, _fuck_, Naruto, don't stop."

Naruto didn't bother to reply, but simply took Sasuke deeper with each downward bob of his head, increasing suction on the way up until Sasuke thought he was going to cum. Not wanting it to end so soon, Sasuke reached down and viced his hand around the base of his erection to stop himself. Naruto's fingers brushed against his. "Sasuke, just let yourself go. I'm a long way from finished. There will be plenty of time for you to go again."

Naruto's fingers gently pried Sasuke's away from his cock while his mouth descended, deep throating him. Sasuke felt the heat in his lower body coil tighter and tighter, and when the tan fingers rolled his balls then pressed back even further to his entrance, Sasuke didn't bother to hold back, taking Naruto as his word, and came hard down Naruto's throat.

Naruto continued to stroke him and swallow around Sasuke's shaft until every drop was gone.

"Damn, I wish I could have watched you come," Naruto said hoarsely.

Sasuke was still shuddering from the power of his climax. The combination of the alcohol, sex with a virtual stranger, and the cloak of total darkness made him feel completely uninhibited. Which turned out to be a good thing as Naruto turned him over, and Sasuke heard the sound of Naruto's zipper being lowered. He knew that Naruto was probably more than ready for his own pleasure, so he braced himself expecting Naruto to get straight to it.

He was surprised when, instead, he felt warm hands running smoothly over his back, curving around his ass, then sliding over his thighs. "Damn, Sasuke. Even in the dark, I can tell your body is perfect," Naruto breathed, letting his mouth follow the path his hands had made. "No wonder they want you to work here. Your face alone probably doubled the foot traffic in the store."

Sasuke tensed at the mention of his job, not wanting reality to intrude on what was happening. Naruto's tongue swirled around the base of his spine, and he tried to shut out Naruto's words and just focus on the sensations that the talented fingers and mouth were providing.

"It must suck to be smart enough to get a degree in engineering but everyone just values you on your looks," Naruto said, as though reading Sasuke's mind as he worked his tongue lower and lower. "No wonder you're so pissed off all the time."

Sasuke completely blamed the alcohol on the flush that spread over his face. "Stop talking," Sasuke said, lifting his hips to give Naruto better access.

Naruto lifted his head, "Bossy. I like that."

Before Sasuke could retort, Naruto's head dipped again. Sasuke's last coherent thought was that he definitely planned on returning the favor when this was over.

Sasuke was hard, his shaft dripping and beads sweat forming on the pale skin despite the chill outside.

"Shit," Naruto said. "I don't have any lube."

Sasuke shuddered as Naruto's fingers brushed against his prostate, "You're just thinking about that now, moron?"

Naruto thrust three fingers in harshly, curling to brush against the sensitive gland inside until Sasuke lost it a second time and came hard all over the office couch.

Naruto almost came at the incredibly sexy sounds Sasuke made in his climax. His cock was hard and leaking, leaving him feeling incredibly frustrated but Naruto knew it was his own damn fault for forgetting that they were in a place of business, not one of their apartments. Naruto wasn't the kind of guy constantly looking to get laid, so he didn't carry condoms or lube on him. His last relationship had ended months ago. Any condoms he had were probably expired, which was a depressing thought on its own.

Naruto reached down to grip his own cock and began pumping. He wasn't going to just ram into the guy with no lube or condom. But after hearing and feeling Sasuke cum twice, Naruto knew it wouldn't take long to finish himself off. He wished he'd thought it through a bit more or he might have given Sasuke a chance to reciprocate before he made the salesman cum a second time. Likely the guy was down for the count for the rest of the evening.

Just then, the lights flickered back on, and both men squinted in the sudden flood of light.

Sasuke blinked, still feeling somewhat boneless after two amazing orgasms in fairly close succession. Ignoring the fact that he was laying in his own cum on the office couch, he twisted onto his back to face Naruto.

He took in the flushed face and the nearly purple erection that Naruto had gripped in his hand. Sasuke smirked, mimicking Naruto's gesture from earlier and wrapping his hand around Naruto's, stopping the motion as he slowly pulled himself to his feet. He leaned over Naruto, getting his first look at the tanned, toned body that had brought him over the edge twice. Amazingly, he felt his cock twitch at the sight. "Now it's your turn."

Naruto watched in almost helpless arousal as Sasuke strode nude over to his desk, grabbing the bottle of hand lotion that was sitting there. The predatory way that he stalked back over to Naruto had the tan hand moving toward his aching cock, but a glare from Sasuke stopped his fingers from actually closing around it.

"I said I would take care of you," Sasuke said tersely, shoving Naruto roughly back on the sofa as he squeezed some lotion into the palm of his hand before pumping Naruto's erection. Tan hips instinctively thrust up into the slick palm and Sasuke smirked. After cumming twice, he was relaxed and fully in control. "Lay down and don't move," Sasuke ordered.

Evidently Naruto wasn't lying when he said he liked 'bossy' because Naruto's cock jerked in Sasuke's grip. Knowing he had been more than adequately prepared, Sasuke straddled Naruto and slowly lowered himself down onto Naruto's straining erection.

Naruto let out a strangled sound, closing his eyes against the intensely erotic image of Sasuke pinning him with his dark gaze as Naruto penetrated him, fighting the almost instant orgasm that the tight heat now encasing him was threatening to bring.

"_Ffffuuuuuuucccckkkk_," was all Naruto could manage.

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you were supposed to be an English major or something. Not very articulate."

Naruto drew a deep breath and clenched his ass tight to keep from cumming. He had never been this turned on by anyone in his entire life. Sasuke rolled his hips and Naruto thrust up only to have Sasuke grab the back of the sofa and use it as leverage to press down and keep Naruto's hips pinned down against the sofa, unable to move.

"P-please, Sasuke. I can't…" Naruto tried to get some sort of sentence out, but Sasuke clenched around him and Naruto choked out some garbled combination of Sasuke's name and a few patron saints.

Sasuke decided that watching the blond become incoherent with lust was an even better hobby than Santa bating. He rode Naruto for more than an hour, refusing to let the blond cum no matter how much he writhed or begged, fucking himself on Naruto's cock with a slow, controlled pace that had them both shaking and sweating. When he finally relented and removed his hands from the sofa to let Naruto set the pace, he wasn't surprised to find himself flipped onto his back and fucked harder than he'd ever been in his life until they both came screaming. It was the closest thing to a religious experience he'd ever felt on Christmas as Naruto collapsed on top of him, quite possibly unconscious.

Sasuke shifted to get some of the weight off him so he could breathe as Naruto mumbled something that Sasuke couldn't quite catch but sounded generally complimentary.

After laying together for about fifteen minutes getting their bodies back under control, they cleaned up what they could with tissues then dressed and went to wash up in the men's room.

The sound of a plow making its way past the store as it cleared the streets brought them back to reality.

"Well," Naruto said, drying his hands then turning to face Sasuke. "I can honestly say this was the best Christmas I've ever had."

"Hn," Sasuke said, his lips twitching up into a small smile.

"So, um… I know it was… sort of unexpected, but I… I mean…" Naruto fumbled, not sure if this was just a onetime thing but hoping to god it wasn't.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You already have my number, idiot."

Naruto blushed slightly. "Yeah, I know, but I...wasn't sure if you wanted me to use it."

Sasuke closed the distance, sliding his tongue over Naruto's lower lip before tugging at it with his teeth. He smirked at the whimper of lust that came from the blond's mouth.

"Just don't plan to work on New Year's Eve," Sasuke said.

Naruto grinned. "Assuming the plow didn't bury my car, you wanna go see if we can find a place open with something to eat?"

Sasuke's stomach chose that moment to growl, answering the question for him.

-xXx-

Kiba was sitting on the sofa in the office looking through the updated inventory report for his department when Sasuke walked in. His eyes widened at the fact that the perennially crabby man was actually whistling, then widened further when he realized what the song actually was.

"Since when do you do Christmas songs?" the brunette asked in shock.

Sasuke looked over at him and arched a brow. "Weren't you trying to get me into the 'Christmas spirit' for the past few weeks? I thought that was what that retarded Santagram you sent was all about." Sasuke noted where the man was sitting, and smirked. "Oh, and I wouldn't sit there if I were you."

**The end.**


End file.
